Ino's Diary
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Ino diperintahkan membina ninja medis Suna… Tapi apa Ino dapat bertahan ditempat yang belum dia kenal?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna…

Reichan sangat senang bisa nulis fic ni…

Tapi kalau jelek harap maklum kan masih baru….

Tapi sutralah~

Happy reading ok?

* * *

Disclaimer*kalau naruto punya saia bearti dunia udah kiamat sekian*

Summry: ino diperintahkan membina ninja medis suna…

Tapi apa ino dapat bertahan ditempat yang belum dia kenal?

Warning: ini Cuma fiksi…

Tak suka jangan baca!(terima flame asal masuk akal)

"…" bicara

'…' berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

Ino POV

Mulai seminggu kedepan, Aku Yamanaka Ino ditugaskan ke Sunagakure. Hah ~! 'desa yang panas untuk awal yang kelabu', itu pikirku. Bagaiman tidak? Aku ditugaskan seorang diri ditempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Dan lagi dari desas desus yang kudengar semua orang disuna itu kejam. Hi….seram! Dan seingatku kazekage suna adalah manusia psikopat yang gila membunuh. Hwaaaa…hariku hancur! ditambah cinta pertamaku gagal lagi!hiks…hiks… sasuke kau kejam!

"tenang Ino …,"Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang sedang kacau.

"dia tidak berbahaya, ingat dia bukan jinchuriki lagi! Jadi apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan," Aku mengusap dadaku dan berharap kekhawatiranku lenyap. Tapi sekelebat bayangan datang dan menabrakku

BRAK!

"ADUH," Teriakku spontan." 'siapa yang menabrakku sih?'. Disaat aku sibuk berpikir, tanpa ku sadari kumpulan gadis gila sedang berlari kearahku

"KYA….. TUAN GAARA! DIMANA KAU?," Teriak segerombolan gadis brutal yang mau menggilasku. Aku panik dan tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku, dengan gerakkan slow motion aku jatuh kepangkuan orang itu. Kontan aku mau berteriak tetapi orang itu membekap mulutku.

" sst… diam," Kata orang itu. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku sadar satu hal dia tampan.

Setelah dia kira sudah aman, dia berhenti membekapku. Aku terus saja memandangi wajahnya, sampai-sampai dia menggerakakan tangannya kedepan wajahku.

"mau sampai kapan kita begini?," Tanyanya dengan nada datar. Sontak saja wajahku memerah dan aku segera ingin membetulkan posisiku. Namun sial sudah terlanjur, kakiku keseleo dan badanku oleng. Karna tak ada pegangan, aku menarik siapa saja yang ada didekatku.

"eeits….," Teriakku.

BRAK!

Sungguh sial nasibku, peganganku terlalu kuat dan menyebabkan orang yang ku pegang ikut jatuh denganku. Dan…

CUP!( KYA…..!)Aku merasakan basah dibibirku. 'apa ini' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan pemandangan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah orang itu yang jaraknya lumayan sempit. Aku terdiam dan memperoses adegan yang baru terjadi…

BRAK!

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh orang itu. "hah?"Aku baru sadar apa yang baru kulakukan.

"ma..maaf! ma..maf aku tak sengaja!" Kataku panik. Aku berdiri dan berlari.

"maaf! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja !" Teriakku dari kejauhan.

Normal POV

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama gaara itu bangun dari tempat jatuhnya.

"wanita aneh…"Komentarnya.

"TUAN GAARA!" Panggil seorang pengawal yang mendekati Gaara.

"Tuan Gaara, kita hampir terlambat, utusan Konoha pasti sudah datang!" Katanya lagi.

Gaara menoleh sekilas dan bergumam"hn"seperti biasanya. Dia terlalu malas untuk menjawab perkataan orang itu.

Ditempat Ino…

'bodoh! bodoh!' itulah yang dari tadi ada dalam pikiran Ino. Dia terus mengumpati kebodohannya, tanpa sadar dia telah berada di kantor Kazekage.

"huh~

hampir saja aku terlambat!" Katanya. Dia menanyakan dimana ruang Kazekage. Setelah menemukan ruangan yang dicari, dia lalu mengetuk pintu. Karna tak ada jawaban, tanpa pikir panjang dia memasuki ruangan itu.

"hwaa…luas sekali! Suna benar-benar mubazir uang," Kata Ino takjub.

CKLEK!(anggap aja bunyi pintu)

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu. Namun Ino masih saja tak sadar, dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ino membentangkan tangannya dan berputar-putar seolah dia sedang menari. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Ehm…" Gaara berdehem sedikit dan berhasil membuat Ino sadar dari dunianya sendiri. Ino berhenti berputar dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membesar dengan sempurna, setelah melihat siapa yang bersuara.'ngapain dia disini'pikirnya.

"Kau mengikutiku? Kau masih marah soal tadi?" Tanya Ino dengan nada selidik.

"Tidak," Kata Gaara singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kau penguntit?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Gaara menghela nafas.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini ruanganku," Kata Gaara. Ino mencerna kata-kata itu,'ruanganku?'gumamnya terus. Lalu matanya membulat lagi.

"Ja…jangan-jangan kau Gaara? Kau Kazekage Suna?" Tanya ino ragu.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya(anggap aja dia punya alis namun tak kelihatan) dan berkata,"kau tak tahu?"

Ino mengangguk pertanda "ya". Gaara bertanya dengan nada heran,"Kenapa kau tak tahu wajah orang yang harus kau temui?"

"karna kupikir dia orang psikopat yang gila membunuh, jadi dengan melihat wajah orang yang seram kurasa aku dapat mengenali dia," Kata Ino tanpa sadar.

"psikopat?" Gaara mengulang perkataan Ino. Ino sadar dan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"maksudku itu dulu!" Kata Ino meralat perkataannya.

"Jadi dulu kau berpikir aku psikopat?" Tanya Gaara dan membuat Ino bingung mau menjawab apa, tiba-tiba Ino panik sendiri. Gaara yang mengetahuinya langsung mengatakan

"Sudahlah, tak penting! Lagi pula kau kesini bukan untuk membahas itu kan?". Ino mengangguk dan berkata

"maaf ya, Gaara. Kau pasti mengira aku bodoh! Kau pasti juga mengira aku aneh kan?"

"bukannya kau memang aneh?" Kata Gaara. Ino yang mendengarnya serasa mau nangis.

"Sudah lupakan! Jadi…." Setelah itu Gaara dan Ino membahas pekerjaan.

Malam hari di penginapan yang Ino tempati di Sunagakure…

"hua…capek!" Teriak Ino sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di futonnya.

"Dasar aku bodoh! Kenapa hari ini aku terus melakukan hal yang memalukan sih?" Rutuk Ino

"ah.. sudahlah! aku capek! Lebih baik aku tidur saja dhe!" Gumamnya, setelah itu dia tertidur pulas.

Tbc..

* * *

Hua capek!

Ngetiknya lama banget! Malah kena marah ortu lagi, gara-gara ngetik mulu!

Tapi ya udah dhe, Ok, saia minta review! kritik dan saran saia terima!

Kalau gak direview, saia gak akan lanjutkan fic ini!*ngancem*digabukkin masal*

Sayonara, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Hua….Rei hampir gak nyangka, Rei bisa update fic ini…

Padahal bentar lagi ulangan tapi rei tetap bersihkuku untuk update..

Ya udah dhe! Dari pada Rei curhat, mendingan kita baca fic nih..!

Okay happy reading

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Rei!*diamuk masa*iya dhe punya sensei Kishi*ditendang keantartika*

Chapter 2

Keesokkan harinya, Ino sudah melakukan tugas yang dibicarakannya bersama Gaara. Kini dia telah berada di oase, yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sejuk di Suna. Dia sudah mulai meneliti jenis obat dan mengajarkannya pada ninja medis Suna.

Kemudian, tibalah waktunya istirahat. Ino memutuskan untuk pergi kepemandian air panas. Dia pergi sendirian. Sesampainya disana, Ino segera mengganti bajunya dengan selembar handuk.

BRAK! Ino menggeser pintu dengan keras.

"Waw…tempat yang indah!"kata Ino. Lalu dengan segera dia memasukkan tubuhnya kepemandian air panas itu.

"Waw…nyamannya~" katanya santai.

BRAk! Bunyi pintu digeser lagi. Ino melihat siapa yang masuk.

"KYAAA! GAARA! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!INIKAN PEMANDIAN WANITA!" teriak Ino histeris.

Gaara bingung dan dia menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sepontan.

"Pemandian wanita? Bukannya ini pemandian umum!"

"Ma-masa?" kata Ino kaget.

"aku takkan salah. Aku t'lah sering kesini!" kata Gaara. Ino tercengong kaget, dia pun merunduk karna malu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara segerombolan laki-laki dan itu membuat wajah Ino menjadi pucat.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" kata Ino panik. Tiba-tiba Gaara masuk kepemandian, dia mendekati Ino...

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ino berkata dengan tegas, namun juga ada nada malu disuaranya.

"Jangan bicara! Kalau tidak mau ketahuan!" kata Gaara. Dia meletakkan tangannya disamping tangan Ino. Ino sebenarnya mau berontak, tapi sayangnya situasi tidak menguntungkan.

BRAKK! Pintu terbuka lagi…

"Wah…ada tuan kazekage nih!" kata seorang pemuda yang baru masuk kepemandian itu. Namun Gaara tidak merespon ucapan mereka.*dikacangin nih*

"Ya sudah, kami nanti saja mandinya! Kami pamit dulu kazekage-sama!" kata pemuda lainnya. Mendengar hal itu, Ino menarik nafas lega, Namun sayangnya salah seorang diantara mereka dapat mendengarnya.

"Seperti ada suara perempuan!" kata pemuda pertama.

"Ah.. kau ada-ada saja! Mana mungkin tuan Gaara membawa wanita kepemandian air panas! Ya sudah kami pamit dulu ya~" kata pemuda kedua dan merekapun menghilang dibalik pintu.

"KYA…!" tiba-tiba Ino berteriak, Gaarapun langsung membekap mulut Ino.

"Kau ini! Kau benar-benar mau ketahuan ya?" tanya Gaara sedikit jengkel, Inopun menggeleng.

"Bagus! Aku akan keluar dan mencari baju lelaki, dan kau segeralah menyamarlah menjadi laki-laki! Kau paham itu?" kata Gaara, Inopun mengangguk.

Rencanapun dilangsungkan, Ino menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan Gaara mencari baju pengganti. Setelah rencana berjalan mulus mereka keluar dari pemandian dan Ino berubah menjadi wanita kembali. Mereka duduk ditaman dekat pemandian itu.

"Kau ini! Seberapa bodohnya sih?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Maaf," kata Ino lirih. Gaara menhela nafas.

"Andai kata maaf dapat mengurangi kebodohanmu, itu pasti lebih berguna!" kata Gaara.

Ino terdiam diam, dia berpikir untuk mengubah arah topik pembicaraan.

"Gaara, apa menjadi kage itu menyenangkan?" tanya Ino. Gaara menoleh pada Ino.

"Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?" tanya Gaara. Ino mengumpat Gaara dalam hati'kenapa laki-laki ini pintar sekali sih?'.

"Emm…" Ino mencari jawaban tepat untruk Gaara.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja!" kata Ino. Gaara tediam sejenak lalu dia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Terkadang jadi kage tidak selalu menyenangkan. Kau kehilangan porsi latihan dan waktu luang. Bersantaipun harus pakek acara kabur segala!" kata Gaara. Ino langsung merespon

"Apa kau sekarang sedang kabur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" kata Gaara. Ino mengangguk, lalu dia berkata:

"Tapi kau itu hebat! Kau mampu mengatur Suna! Kau bahkan jadi kage termuda! Ku yakin banyak yang mengagumimu Gaara!" puji Ino.

Gaara menoleh dan berkata:

"Tentu saja, kaupun sudah sudah melihat bagaimana perilaku gadis-gadis Suna." Ino tertawa, kemudian dia menatap Gaara.

"Ternyata kau tak seseram kabar angin! Aku malu karna terpengaruh!" kata Ino dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya wajar kalau kau percaya! Pertama kali aku muncul dihadapanmu, aku terlihat bagai monster! Apa sekarang aku masih terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Gaara. Ino menggeleng.

"Kau tak terlihat menyeramkan! Tapi kau terlihat kesepian!" kata Ino, Gaara sedikit kaget mandengarnya.

"Kenapa Gaara? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Ino. Gaara menggeleng dia menatap kosong kedepan.

"Tidak, hanya saja perkataanmu tepat sasaran,"katanya(Gaara). Ino menoleh pada Gaara seutuhnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau punya Temari dan Kankuro, kau bahkan punya sahabat seperti Naruto…" Ino menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Dan jika kau mau, aku mau kok jadi temanmu! Itupun kalau kau tak keberatan punya teman yang bodoh sepertiku!" sambung Ino lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Tak masalah aku punya dua teman yang bodoh! Ya, kau dan Naruto!" kata Gaara. Ino ingin marah tapi tak jadi karna dia telah dipanggil. Diapun menoleh pada Gaara.

"Sayonara Gaara," kata Ino. Dan Gaara hanya menjawab"hn"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Gaara dan Ino terlihat akrab. Dan entah sejak kapan Ino mulai menyukai Gaara. Hari inipun dia datang ke tempat gaara untuk mengantar bekal. Oh ya, jadwal tugas Ino diperpanjang seminggu. Dan itu artinya dia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mendekati Gaara.

Akhirnya Ino tiba didepan ruangan Gaara. Dia hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi dia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan…

"APA?" teriakkan ini Ino yakini milik Gaara.

"Ya tuan, kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anda dangan Matsuri!" suara kakek-kakek yang diyakini Ino milik tetua Suna. Ino merasakan hatinya sakit seperti diiris sembilu.

"Kenapa? Apa hak kalian, ha?" kata Gaara protes.

"Tapi tuan, ini demi kebaikkan Suna!" kata para petinggi. Ino mendengar dengan hati harap-harap cemas, dia berharap Gaara menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Ya, akan kupikirkan nanti," kata Gaara. Ino seperti tersambar petir, badannya lemas dan hatinya terasa perih. Bekal yang dibawaknya pun terjatuh, dia berlari dan menyesal telah bertemu Gaara…

TBC

* * *

Huh…chapter kedua selesai sudah…

Mau balas review ah…

Yap pertama buat

**Karinuuzumaki**

Tenang aja, aku masih nyimpan 2 fict gaaraino lagi kok

Satu my father is my baby sister, satunya lagi first date

Terus review yak :3

Yang kedua untuk

**Reader**

Hua…gomen update lambat

Saia harap anda tetap mau review

Yang ketiga untuk

**Quincy Vha Sanovha**

Thanks akan sarannya vha-san

Yang keempat untuk

**KonanloversChan**

**Konan-chan….***lari-lari ala film India, meluk konan-chan ditendang keantartika*saia seneng sekali dipanggil senpai

Terima kasih atas dukungannya…

Yang kelima **Yuuki-chan**

Waw… tak usah mempermainkan kau yuki… bagian ehm…ehm…nya Cuma dikit

Dan ingat ceritaku jangan dibocorkan!

Yang keenam buat

**Zheone Quin**

Rei bingung lope"nya udah muncul lum senpai?

Yang terakhir buat

**sleepy lover**

sama dong kita fans Ino, tapi aku bukan Ino fanatic gak apa ya

ceritanya oke?

Yare-yare bahagianya daku

Terus review ya

Setelah balas review mari kita akhiri chapter 2

Sekedar pembewri tahuan ini Cuma 4 chapter jadi aku harap kalian tetap review

Sekarang Rei minta review..

Jane!


	3. Chapter 3

Jreng…jreng…

Ada yang nunggu chapter 3 ?

Kalau ada alhamdulillah…*sujud syukur*

Saia merasa fict saia tak berbobot dan serasa ingin kabur…

Tapi…nasi t'lah menjadi bubur,

Jadi yang masih sudi menemani saia, saia ucapkan terima kasih

Yang terakhir happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer*akan jadi milikku setelah aku berhasil membunuh kishimoto-sensei*

Chapter 3

Entah sudah berapa hari, Ino mengabaikan Gaara. Gaara mulai kesal atas perubahan sifat Ino. Dan tiap ditanya gaara "Ada masalah apa, Ino?", Ino pasti menjawab"Aku tak ada masalah, hanya saja aku sedang sibuk!" dan itu sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

Ino selalu berharap tugasnya cepat selesai. Tapi anehnya, tugas itu makin lama-makin panjang, dan itu disebabkan oleh Naruto yang selalu mengulur-ulur waktu. Lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto memperpanjang waktunya di Suna hingga seminggu lagi. Padahal Ino sedang kesusahan akan perubahan sifatnya sendiri. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menghindari Gaara dan semenjak itu pula mereka akrab kembali.

"No, sebenarnya masalahmu kemarin apa sih?" tanya Gaara masih penasaran.

"Tidak ada, oh ya! Dengar kabar, kau mau bertunangan dengan Matsuri ya?" tanya Ino. Gaara sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Jujur saja, dia tak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Maaf Ino! kurasa ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Kata Gaara. Ino memandang miris kearah Gaara, jauh direlung hatinya, ada rasa sakit yang sangat mengganjal benaknya.

"Ah...gitu ya? Kalau begitu lupakan! Gaara aku beli minuman dulu ya? Apa kau mau?" tanya Ino. Boleh saja saat ini dia menyunggingkan senyum yang manis, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya? Cumin author, Tuhan dan Ino sendirilah yang tahu*dibakar rame-rame*

"Boleh," kata Gaara. Ino beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan kekar menahannya…

"Gaara?" tanya Ino.

"Ah…maaf!" kata Gaara. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan Inopun berlalu pergi,

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Dasar payah,"

Ino POV

Aku mempercepat laju jalanku. Pikiranku begitu kacau. Aku tak menyangka Gaara begitu merahasiakannya dariku. Padahal aku sangat ingin mendengar sebuah penyangkalan darinya. Aku tersenyum miris, 'apa lagi-lagi aku gagal ya?'pikirku. ini sangat buruk, bahkan aku merasa ini jauh lebih buruk daripada saat aku mengharap cinta Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa cintaku selalu kandas sebelum dimulai! Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku? Sebenarnya apa dosaku Tuhan!

aku nyaris menangis tadi. Dua botol minuman yang kupegang kini mengeluarkan uap dingin. Aku harus kembali ketempat Gaara. Entah mengapa perasaanku terasa tak enak. Aku sempat ragu saat mau berbelok ke tempatnya. Tepat saat di tikungan aku melihat wanita cantik berambut pendek yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Matsuri?" kataku spontan. Aku berdiri mematung di tempat. Aku tahu kemana Matsuri akan pergi, aku tahu dia akan menuju ketempat siapa. Aku makin tak ingin ketempat Gaara, tapi aku juga tak mau meninggalkannya bersama Matsuri. Aku tak rela! Dan aku takkan pernah rela!

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempatnya. Namun apa yang kulihat? Orang yang sangat kucintai tengah berciuman dengan orang lain. Mungkin orang menganggap itu wajar mengingat mereka sudah bertunangan. Tapi aku tetap tak rela! Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku?.

Botol air minum yang kupegang jatuh ketanah, begitu juga dengan air mataku. Aku sangat ingin menyalahkan orang lain, tapi saat ini tak ada yang bisa kusalahkan karna ini bukan salah siapa-siapa! Ini bahkan bukan salah Gaara, tapi ini salahku! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyesal telah menyukai seseorang...

* * *

Normal POV

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Ino menjauhi Gaara. Namun tampaknya Gaara juga tak berminat untuk mendekati Ino lagi. Setiap bertemu tidak menyapa dan jikapun berbicara hanya seadanya saja.

Hari-hari Ino mekin suram, untung saja sisa tugasnya di Suna tinggal lima hari lagi. Tepat tiga hari sebelum kepulangannya. Ino mendapat surat undangan. Ya, ini sudah diduga Ino.

"Gaara…"panggil Ino dengan lirih, dia tak menyangka akan secepat itu, besok merupakan hari bahagia untuk Matsuri. Siapa sih yang tak senang jika mereka bertunangan dengan orang yang mereka sukai? Ino sangat iri dengan nasib Matsuri,'andai saja itu aku'pikirnya.

* * *

Ino berputar-putar di depan ruang Kazekage. Pikirannya kacau dan kepalanya terasa pusing. 'kenapa juga aku sanggupi permintaan mereka! Akh….DASAR BAKA!'pikir Ino…

Yah mari kita flashback sebentar

"Hei, Matsuri sungguh beruntung ya? Dia bisa mendapatkan tuan Gaara! Dia seperti Cinderella!" kata salah satu ninja medis.

"Oh...begitu," kata Ino tak berminat. Sudah cukup dia merasa sedih di rumah, tapi kenapa para ninja ini begitu sibuk dengan masalah Gaara sih? Apa mereka tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino? kalau author sih tahu*author sudah siap dimakamkan*

"Kau ini! Kenapa responmu biasa saja?" kata salah satu ninja medis lainnya.

"Oh ya! Kaukan akrab dengan tuan Gaara! Kenapa kau tak ucapkan selamat padanya? Sekalian ucapkan salam dari kami ya?" tanya yang lainnya. Ino tercengong kaget.'Jangankan ucapkan selamat, menatapnya saja aku sudah tak mampu!'katanya dalam hati.

"Tidak ah~

Dia pasti sibuk!" kata Ino memberi alas an.

"Ayolah...sampaikan salam kami!"

"Kami mohon Ino!" berbagai bujukkan dilontarkan mereka, Ino semakin tersudut dan akhirnya menyerah…

"Ya…ya! Baiklah! Terserah apa kata kalian!" kata Ino. Entah mengapa dia merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Ye…Ino memang baik!" teriak mereka. Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

End flashback

Ino mesih bingung atas apa yang mau dia lakukan.

"Ketuk…tidak…ketuk…tidak…" gumamnya berulang-ulang

"Ketuk saja ah…" katanya. Dia menutup kedua matanya'ayo bersikap santai Ino!'pikirnya

Tok…tok…tok…

Ino menunggu dan belum ada yang keluar.

'Kemana orangnya sih? Coba kuketuk lagi!" gumamnya

Tok…tok…tok-

"Awww…"

"Eh…Gaara?"

"Aduh!"

"maaf Gaara! Aku tak sengaja!" kata Ino dengan merapatkan kedua tangannya.

"Tak apa…ada masalah apa kau kemari?" tanya Gaara.

"Se-selamat!" kata Ino. Gaara menatap wajah Ino dengan sorot wajah bingung.

"Untuk?"

"Pertunanganmu! Kau pasti bahagiakan?" tanya Ino. Gaara sedikit kaget, lalu raut vwajahnya berubah…

"Apa aku terlihat bahagia?" tanya Gaara. Dia menatap lurus pada Ino. Dia tampak menungfgu jawaban dari Ino.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau beruntung mendapatkannya!" kata Ino. Bibirnya sedikit gemetar saat mengatakannya.

"Jadi itu pendapatmu? Yah… apa boleh buat," kata Gaara dan dia pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Sejujurnya…aku berharap kau jawab tidak Gaara"

* * *

Hari pertunangan Gaara telah tiba. Ino sudah menenangkan hatinya. Dia melepaskan kesedihannya dengan berdandan secantik mungkin. Sekarang dia berada di depan ruang ganti mempelai pria. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Sekarang…atau tidak sama sekali!" katanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Gaara keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia sangat takjub dengan kecantikkan Ino.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran.

"Aku mau pamit!" kata Ino. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Bukanya-"

"Sudah dipercepat," kata Ino memotong pembicaraan.

"Oh…" tanggap Gaara. Suara angin yang berhembus dapat dengan jelas terdengar dan itu membuat suasana terasa kaku.

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan denganmu, Gaara!" kata Ino. Dia berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara, dia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"A-aku…" Ino berjinjit dan mencium bibir Gaara sekilas.

"Aishiteru Gaara, walau cuman sebentar terima kasih. Ku doakan untuk kebahagiaanmu!" kata Ino. Setelah itu dia berlari keluar, meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri mematung.

Acara dimulai, saatnya untuk kedua mempelai saling bertukaran cincin. Gaara memasangkan cincin di jari manis Matsuri. Saat Matsuri hendak memasangkan cincin di jari manis Gaara, Ino pergi. Dia tak tahan melihatnya. Dia mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Suna. Dia mempercepat larinya. Dia berlari ditengah terik gurun pasir. Tanpa dia sadari angina gurun bertiup sangat kencang. Ino berhenti dan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Gawat! Badai pasir!" Ino berlari dan berharap menemukan goa untuk berlindung. Namun sayangnya dia terkena badai pasir dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

Ino POV

"TIDAK! JANGAN GAARAAA!JANGAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!1

JANGANNNN!" Teriakku. Aku melihat Matsuri dan Gaara tertawa bersama dan mengabaikanku.

"JANGAN GAARA!KUMOHON!" teriakku makin kencang.

Normal POV

"JANGANN!" teriak Ino kencang. Dia menangis dan seseorang menghapus air matanya.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa pergi saat badai!" katanya. Ino membuka matanya dan mencoba menatap jelas wajah lawan bicaranya.

""GAARA!" teriak Ino. Dia langsung menghambur kepelukkan Gaara.

"Gaara! Kau disini? Aku takut sekali! Aku takut sekali! Aku takut kau mengabaikanku! Aku belum sanggup melepaskanmu!" teriak Ino dalam pelukkan Gaara.

"Maaf aku membuatmu bingung dan khawatir! Seandainya saja aku lebih cepat menyadari kebohongan Matsuri! Pasti kau tak harus menderita begini!" Gaara mempererat dekapannya pada Ino. Ino kaget…

"Kebohongan?" tanya Ino. Gaara melepas dekapannya.

"Iya. Pertunangan ini ulahnya," kata Gaara. Ino menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Matsuri mengetahui rahasia petinggi Suna. Dan dia menggunakan rahasia itu untuk mengancam petinggi Suna agar mau membantunya mendapatkanku. Maka dari itu dia membuat Suna kekurangan bahan pangan untuk sementara waktu. Padahal Suna sedang menbantu Konoha memulihkan kesetabilan desa. Tiba-tiba dia datang berlagak menjadi pahlawan dengan memberi bahan pangan hasil curiannya, dia bilang itu untuk membantu desa, tapi anehnya para tetua bilang'karna kebaikkanmu, kurasa kau pantas menjadi istri seorang kazekage' aku bilang itu tak masuk akal! Tapi tetua itu bilang'itu demi kebaikkan desa!'. Jadi begitulah…maafkan aku Ino! Maaf karna kebodohanku yang tak dapt menebak rencana Matsuri sejak awal!" kata Gaara. Ino mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Jadi, kau masih bertunangan dengannya Gaara?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tidak! Aku membongkar kedoknya saat dia akan memasangkan cincinnya padaku!" perkataan Gaara bagaikan lantunan musik yang indah ditelinga Ino.

"Jadi…kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" kata Ino. Gaara mengangguk dan itu membuat Ino makin senang, tapi sepertinya masih ada hal yang mengganjal dibenak Ino

"Bagaiman kau menemukanku Gaara?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kau lupa aku ini ninja pasir! Aku melacakmu dari pasir yang kau injak*dasar author ngarang*" kata Gaara. Ino ber-oh ria

"Kali ini ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan denganmu Ino!" kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aishiteru Ino" kata Gaara sambil mencium bibir Ino dan Inopun membalasnya.

* * *

The end

Author ngantuk~*nguap*

Entah udah berapa lama Rei ngetik!

Mata Rei bahkan sudah berkunang-kunang*nyaris pingsan*

Udah ah! Rei mau balas Review bagi yang gak login`

Daripada nanti Rei molor?

Pertama-tama arigato bagi orang yang udah baca fic Rei!

Nah balesan pertama…

Minami22

Ini udah dilanjutin

Thanks dah review

Nah buat Konanlovers Chan

Konan-chan thanks dah review ampe akhir

Soal yang di pemandian emang sengaja gak bikin 'ehm…ehm…'*hayo apa maksudnya*

Nanti kalau saia bikin banyak yang flame gara' salah rate

Entar Rei usahakan bikin fic gaaraino yang rate m

Tapi gak janji ya?

Nah buat yang login dah di bales lewat PM

Sampai jumpa di fic Rei yang lainnya ya? Oo~


End file.
